Trunks.......The Butler??
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: A young girl, who's only family had just recently died. As she was doing research for a *huge* report, she stumbled upon a mysterious website....a website that promises to bring to life your favorite anime characters. A daring act that........leads to B


****Trunks.....A Butler??

_ By: Neko-chan_

  
  


Disclaimer: No, despite my *private* dreams and wishes, I do not own any of these anime characters that I mention in my story. Yes, I often daydream about them....Trunks...*drool*... but I do not own them....*sigh* Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter One....

  
  


Chapter One: A Careless Act Is Often A Good Thing

  
  


Bryanna yawned, stretching her arms as she again began another internet search. I hate papers., she thought sourly. 

Deciding to get something warm before she again began another hour of slow, torturous searching, she got up from her_ very _uncomfortable chair and walked into her small kitchen; intent on making a nice hot cup of raspberry tea. 

She walked by a picture of her family, who had just been killed in a car accident the month before. Bryanna stopped, and gently stroked the faces of her mother, father, and two younger sisters. She quickly wiped a tear away from her face and continued into the kitchen. Glancing at the digital clock, she winced. Three a.m. And she still had to look forward to school tomorrow.

She made her tea, glad to be away from the computer. Sipping from her mug, she made her way back into once was her father's office. Sitting in his old chair, she resumed her search on 'ecological disasters in the Middle East and the causes and effects of these disasters'.

She was scanning a web site that looked promising, when she spotted an interesting banner. It read: Click here for all of your anime pleasure.

Curious and unable to resist (she did, after all, love anime), she clicked the banner. A pale lavender background appeared on the screen, and was soon followed by words, written in blue. Her gray eyes widened when she read the name of the site, and she pushed her waist length red-orange hair out of her eyes, just to make sure that she had read right. 

  
  


**_Arashi's Temple of Bishonen_**__ **_(and other anime things.....)_**__

  
  


This looks interesting., Bryanna thought as she scanned the page, looking at the site's contents. And one particular section caught her eye. LIWY: Live In With You. Curious, she clicked it, and read the introduction to that section. And was completely floored by what it said.

**_If you managed to access this section, then your need must be great. You are in trouble, you need help, you're desperately lonely, or there can be many other reasons that allowed you access to this section. You will doubt what I am about to say, but my father is an inventor, and he has made a machine that brings anime characters to life. Instead of using this machine for evil things (aww....drat!), I have decided to do good, and will give away anime characters to those whose need is greatest. So pick any character you want, how many you want, and your new room mates will be with you in several days._**__

Bryanna read this, amused. Can't hurt to play along., she thought as she started pushing buttons. When she was done, her list looked like this: Dragon Ball Z--Trunks, Goku, Bardock, Juunana, Vegeta, Raditz, Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bra, ChiChi, Juuhachi, Bulma, Yamucha, Future Trunks; Mysterious Play-Hotohori, Tomahome, Tasuki; Lost Universe--Kain, Rail; Revolutionary Girl Utena--Utena, Mikey, Touga, Anthy, Prince Dios; The Slayers--Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Xellos; Gundam Wing--Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Zechs, Treize; Magic Knights Rayearth--Hikaru, Fuu, Clef, Ferio; X---Kamoui; Kenshin--Kenshin, Sanoske, Yahiko; Pokemon-Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracy, Misty; Bastard--Rushe; Inu-Yasha---Inu-Yasha; Master of Mosquiton-Mosquiton, Hono.

Bryanna looked at her extremely long list, and for the first time in days, smiled. Then she clicked the send button before she could think twice about her dare (or, in other words, her stupidity).

Yawning slightly, she backtracked and then continued her research. After several more minutes, her eyes began drooping and she was soon asleep.

  
  


~*@*~

  
  


Bryanna was awakened around six o'clock by a pounding on her front door. She jerked awake and then scowled; headed for the door so that she could give whoever was knocking a piece of her mind. Running to the door, she opened it, clad only in an oversized DBZ shirt that featured Mirai Trunks.

"What the hell do you want?", she snarled, glaring at a man. A man who was dressed in a UPS delivery man outfit.

Surprised, he stepped back. "Uh...I'm here to deliver an order to Miss Bryanna de Salva.", he said, gulping nervously.

Bryanna scowled. "I'm she.", she stated.

The UPS man quickly gave her the signature sheet, and she signed it. Taking it, he jogged to his truck and got out a large box. "It's a pleasure doing business with you.", he mumbled as he put the box at her feet. Once done with that, he backed away and practically ran to his truck.

As he drove away, Bryanna looked down in interest at her box. What could this be?, she thought. After ten minutes of grunting and pulling, she managed to drag the large (and heavy) box into her entrance way. Using her nail, she cut the tape and pulled open the lid. 

There was a machine inside. One that she had never seen before. Curious, she pushed a large black button on the top. Immediately, the machine began to hum and sparks flew from the huge wheels located on the sides of the machine.

Finally, after several minutes, the machine stopped. Bryanna sighed, relieved that the machine hadn't exploded in her entrance way. Suddenly, a purple light burst from the top of the machine and spread out until it engulfed her whole entrance way and living room. And. . . .people walked out of the purple light. Once everyone who had been in the machine was out of the shimmering lavender light, the machine sputtered to a stop. And then died.

Bryanna looked up from the machine and at the large crowd gathered in her home. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she saw _who_ was in her home. Then she did something that she had never done; not once in her fifteen years. She fainted.

A person from the crowd quickly ran forward and caught her before she fell. Carrying her in his arms, he looked up at his wife, a look of concern on her face. Rubbing his head in puzzlement, Goku asked, "Was it something we said?"

  
  


* * *

Bryanna groaned and slowly opened her eyes. And the sight that greeted her made her groan again, and wish that she had never re-opened her eyes in the first place. _This isn't_ _happening._, Bryanna thought as she stared at the people around her._ This is just some god-awful dream, and I'll wake up any second. In fact, I bet if I try to touch one of these 'illusions,' my hand will pass right through it._

Buoyed by this thought, she reached up and gave Duo's three-foot long braid a yank. And was thoroughly shocked when he gave a loud shout of "Oooowww!" and abruptly yanked his braid back. Bryanna just sat staring at him for a couple more minutes, then her face slowly broke into a smile. "You're all real!"she screamed, and then proceeded to glomp all of her characters--much to their chargin. "Now....what am I going to do with you all, though?" she asked herself once she was done, standing back and staring at *her* anime characters thoughtfully. 

  
  


A/N: Yesh, yesh. I'm evil. What WILL Bryanna do with all of her *new* anime character people?? *dun dun dun* Well, you'll just have to read and find out, ne? See ya in Chapter Two!! *grin*


End file.
